Woes of the Waning Moon
by theherbflower
Summary: She was there in his time of need, she was always there, and always will be. R&R not hbp or dh involved... so its au.


Ever since he died, everything's been hectic. Death Eaters prowling picking off members of the order like mad, Hogwarts closed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione just leaving, Molly in a right state, its just to much.

Remus Lupin stood from his bed and walked over to the liquor cabinet. He opened the oak doors and pulled a bottle of firewhiskey, unscrewed the cap and poured the hot alcoholic substance down his throat. It's has been four months and three days since Dumbledore died. Every day he wakes up and thinks, 'This is all my fault, all mine and mine alone'.

Every few days a member form the order would come and check on him, and every time he here's the knock on the door, he sighs. It would be her. After the incident in the hospital wing he has done his best to avoid her. She never gives up.

He took another swig of firewhiskey and laid back down on his bed. He couldn't believe it, him, Remus Lupin an alcoholic. But then Dumbledore's dead, he wouldn't have believed in a thousand years that Dumbledore's dead, and on top of that, that Severus Snape had killed him.

There was a slight wrap on the door. Tonight he didn't want to deal with this, all he wanted to do was just sleep. Once a week she would show up, she would takes his firewhiskey away and drag him to his bed. Oh how he loved her, he mousey hair, her spunky attitude, her smile, he voice. He could go on and on all night about what he loved about her, but he couldn't be with her, he just couldn't. The ministry would have his head. Their best auror and a werewolf? The slight rapping on the door increased. Not being able to take in much more, he stood up from his bed clad with his bottle of alcohol in his hand, he walked over to the door and opened it. There in the door way was Nymphadora Tonks.

"Nymphadora, What do you want?" He asked his breath heavy with firewhiskey.

"Remus, I cant stand this anymore, and I wont let you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and just give this a chance" She said emotion high in her voice.

"Nymphadora, we have been over this a thousand times, I'm to old, to poor, too dangerous"

"Remus, do you think that I care?"

"Nymphadora.." He started but was cut off.

"I told you to call me Tonks" She said anger rising.

"Tonks, just stop, I am a werewolf, I have no money, and I have nothing to offer you" He said looking up at the moon. It was in its last cycle, he didn't have long tell the next full moon.

"Remus you love me, and I know it. So stop being all down on yourself and just let your cares and worries go" She said a single tear dripping off of her nose.

"Tonks, don't cry. Please don't cry" He said getting nervous, he never really was good with girls, especially crying ones.

"Remus please, I love you, just because of you being a werewolf doesn't change that." More tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm still to old" He said his voice faltering.

"What 12 years matters to you?" She said looking up at him. Oh how he loved her eyes when they were wet and glisining.

"Tonks…." But he was cut off again, but this time it wasn't her speaking over him, it was her lips.

She looked up at him not being able to take this anymore, she loved him and she wasn't going to stand by anymore.

As soon as her lips touched his there was electricity. He could feel it so strongly. Letting his defenses go, his wall crumble he depend the kiss. Realizing what he was doing she pressed her self up against him. He ran his tongue on the edge of her mouth seeking entry. She granted him access and let his tongue enter her mouth. It was like dancing, to tongues dancing in a loving embrace. Letting his fears go he slowly pulled her inside his flat and shut the door with a flick of his wand.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks succeeded in aiding Harry Potter take down Lord Voldemort. Both survived. Three months after the death of Lord Voldemort he finally asked her to marry him, she said yes. They married outside the Weasleys rebuilt manner on a quiet March afternoon. They grew to have three children two of them bearing the names James and Sirius after two of the greatest wizards ever known. Every day Remus wakes up and thanks all the lucky stars in the heavens above that his Nymphadora came to help him, that she took matters into her own hands. And as all happy endings go, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin lived a happily ever after.

Fin


End file.
